


Red Dreams, Black Nightmares

by KathPetrovaDiary



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Japan, Sad, Suzuka - Freeform, in honor of jules, mentioned death of jules, saying goodbye, worldchampion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: 2024Charles becomes world champion and remembers Jules.In honor of Jules Bianchi





	Red Dreams, Black Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Jules Bianchi.  
> Rest in peace, champ.

Red Dreams, Black Nightmares

2024

"Worldchampion! You're a worldchampion, Charles," who would have thought that at the age of 27 I'd become a worldchampion.  
Of course everyone dreams about breaking records. Some even achieve it, like Sebastian Vettel - 23 when he won his first title - who passes me right now, giving me a thumbs up. He wanted it to be his, we all want to win, but this year... This year, it's mine!

Standing on the podium and receiving the trophy, it all feels surreal.  
I spot my mother in the crowd. My brothers comforting her with big smiles on their faces as she cries. I know who she's thinking of, who she's seeing in me as I stand here on the top.  
If only my father was here. I've him to thank the most.

2004

"Charles, what do you think if we go to Jules' track?" My dad says, kneeling down to straighten my jacket. I nod with a smile. Jules' my best friend, always will be. His parents own the karting circuit in Brignoles. Jules has practically grown up in one of the karts.  
My dad's just as obsessed with the sport as Jules, but I have never actually driven one before.  
Until today.

The Bianchi's look at me as I enter the pits. Something's off 'bout them, but I can't put my finger on it. Behind me the roaring of the motor comes to a sudden halt. I turn around to see Jules taking off his helmet, before stepping out of the kid-sized vehicle.  
"Charles!" The excitement is readable on the child's features as he practically jumps at me. "I missed you so much, copain!"  
I laugh hugging the boy the best way I can with all the equipment in the way.  
Mere seconds later, Jules turns to his father moving up and down in excitement. "Is it happening?"  
Confused, I look at the exchange between my friend and his parent.  
"Yes, mon fils." Mister Bianchi says before glancing at my dad.  
He grabs my hand, while Jules takes the other. I look at them both in anticipation.  
"Charles, would you like to kart here? Don't feel the need to say yes. If you don't want to, that's okay." In a heartbeat I reply: "Yes!"

2014

"I can't believe you've finally gone to a higher level. I thought you'd never quit karting." I roll my eyes at Jules' idiotic grin as he says it.  
"Don't forget I'm younger than you, copain. The day I get into Formula 1, I'll be ready to kick your old ass." I wink at him earning a snort out of the Frenchman before me. "In your dreams, rookie." I glare playfully at him, before taking a sip from my cup of coffee.  
It wasn't ideal to have races on the same day, but it occured often in different classification. I hate to admit it, but I envy Jules. He can leave for Japan in a few hours. Suzuka being one of the best tracks in the world, while I'm stuck in Europe with the Europcup Formula Renault 2.0. races.  
"One day, I'll be up there next to you." My tone's serious and he's aware of it if his frown indicates anything. "We'll both drive in those red monsters we've been dreaming of since we were kids. We'll win our titles as Ferrari members. I can feel it!"  
Jules shrugs his shoulders: "Maybe we do, maybe we don't. I'm just happy to be in a car, even if it's a Marussia."  
I chuckle: "At least you have a car to drive."  
Jules stood up, grin plastered on his face. "You'll have one too. Patience, mon copain." He waves, before turning around. "I'll see you in a week."

 

2024

Well, Jules was right about something.  
I have a car, I won the championship and I did it with my red dream.  
Sadly it had to be at the track where we lost him, the track nightmares are made of these days.  
Tears stream down my cheeks as I point my bottle of champagne towards the darkening sky.  
Mercie, mon copain. Mercie.


End file.
